


Secrets be Damned

by biegeheart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Romance, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biegeheart/pseuds/biegeheart
Summary: Cat Grant is taking a leave from CatCo. Is Kara ready to let her go?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction and it is simply a short supercat fluffy one shot. Hopefully, more to come. All errors are mine ♥

~¢~

"For God's sake Kiera, what do you want?" Cat, for the umpteenth time, asked. Everyone knew of how she never wanted to repeat things but right at the moment, it was all she could force herself to say.

"You." Kara had answered without missing a beat. "I'll let you ask me that a thousand times more but my answer will always be the same. It's you, Cat. I.want.you. I'm so inlove with you." Kara didn't even know where her courage had come from but at this point she had nothing else to lose.

Cat was leaving.

Leaving CatCo.

Leaving Kara.

And Kara, for her part, knew that she would most likely die if she'd let the love of her life walk out without telling her that she feels the same way. Cat's confession came as a shock because never in a million years would Kara believe that Cat would ever feel the same way about her. But then she did. And Kara heard her.

Kara had always been crushing on her former boss from the very first time she met her. Over the years working for Cat, that simple infatuation had morphed into something more, something stronger.

She had fallen, head over heels, in love with Cat.

But then, who wouldn't? Cat was...cat was simply perfect. She was Kara's inspiration. Her hero. For two years, Kara kept her feelings to herself, afraid that Cat would push her away or would be disgusted at her once she finds out. Besides, Kara was contented with simply being at Cat's side, serving her, assisting her, doing everything that she can just to make the woman happy. Of course there were times that Kara wished she could do so much more...like kiss her, touch her, or by Rao, wrap Cat in her arms and never ever let her go.

"Please..."

"Kara." Cat sighed, rubbing her temples as she sat down on the couch. She hadn't expected the evening to turn out this way. No, It wasn't supposed to be this way. She just wanted to see Kara one last time before she leaves but her own damn mouth betrayed her. It's not like she confessed her feelings to Kara directly, no, she had simply freed the words that she knew she would never be able to say in front of the young blonde.

Yes. She had feelings for the young woman and it was a big part of why she was leaving CatCo. 

'I'll be missing you, Kara. Take care of yourself. I love you...so damn much.' 

Cat had whispered longingly as she watched Kara head back to her own office. But halfway through, Kara froze and the next thing she knew, the young woman was marching towards her like a madwoman and Cat, terrifyingly, slipped her way in to the balcony to try and hide herself away.

"You don't get to do this. You don't get to tell me you love me then leave. That's just...you are so unfair."

Cat scoffed. "Unfair? Kara, you weren't even supposed to hear that." She countered firmly. The suspicions had never truly left even after Kara and Supergirl miraculously showed up at the same time. Not that it bothered Cat because if Kara really didn't want to tell her the truth then who was Cat to try and push it out of her?

Although what happened earlier was a confirmation and Cat didn't know whether to be happy because she had been right about Kara all along or to be terrified knowing that Kara heard her shameful declaration.

Cat was torn between running away and pulling the persistent woman into her arms. Why was she so stubborn? Why would Kara want her knowing that there isn't really much for Cat to offer? "Dammit Kara. Why do you have to make this so difficult?" Cat groaned. "You are so young and so, so gorgeous. You have a wonderful life ahead of you...w-what, what could you possibly want, love, from someone like me?!" Cat hissed, throwing her hands in the air. It hurt but it was the truth. Kara deserves better. She deserves the best and Cat was nowhere near that.

Kara couldn't take it anymore and so she closed the distance between them, taking Cat's hands in her own as she knelt down in front of her. She would beg if she had to, but she wouldn't let this opportunity slip away. "Why is it so hard to believe that all I really want is you, Cat? Everything about you is..."she swallowed, feeling tears pour down her face, "Rao, you are so smart, so wonderful, beautiful, accomplished...Cat...I..." Kara choked on her own tears. She couldn't believe that she could fall in love with someone so strongly. It was scary but at the same time it felt so right.

At the sight of tears, Cat's heart melted, her resolve breaking. She pulled her hands away from Kara's grip and gently cupped the young woman's cheeks to try and wipe away her tears. "Kara...Kara, I--

"I'm sorry. I know you hate people crying at work...technically, this isn't work related...I think." Kara hiccupped, willing her tears to stop. She didn't want to look even more pathetic in front of Cat. 

"Cat, all I want is a chance. Give this a chance. Give us a chance, please Cat. D-don't leave me." Begging. She, supergirl, was pathetically begging.

Cat couldn't bear looking at Kara hurting and so vulnerable. And so she finally gave in, moving her hands down to grip a handful of Kara's shirt as she pulled the young woman towards her. Their lips collided in a messy kiss but the contact alone had left them both sighing in relief. Like they were finally at peace. At home.

"Kara..." Cat gasped once their lips parted but Kara chased after it. Kara was kissing her like there was no tomorrow and frankly Cat didn't care. She let herself be pulled up as Kara stood, their lips locked in a passionate kiss. Kara pulled their bodies together, wrapping her arms around the woman she loves so dearly. It was a dream come true and Kara never wanted to let go.

"God, Kara..." Cat chuckled, panting wildly as Kara finally broke their kiss. "We are going to be in so much trouble...Carter. Adam. The board. Hell, everyone. It will be one hell of a tough ride." Cat didn't want to put Kara in such situation but she couldn't deny herself any longer. She wanted to be selfish and for once, just let herself be truly happy.

"I don't care." Kara replied earnestly, "We will work it all out, just please don't go. Don't leave me."

"I'm not." Cat assured. "Not after this. Not anymore. We're in this together." There were still a lot of things to be done but Cat believes that they could do it, together.

Kara was beaming and her heart felt like it would burst at any moment. She pulled back and pressed their foreheads together, "Cat, I want to hear you say it. In front of me this time."

Cat smiled widely, shaking her head at the sweet yet very stubborn superhero, "I love you, Kara." She relented as she rewarded the younger woman's lips a soft peck.

"I love you too, Cat."

**


End file.
